


Illusion is mine

by Theonya



Category: Psycho-Pass, School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, F/M, First Love, Hurt No Comfort, Illusions, Mental Breakdown, Mind Games, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Shyness, Suicide Notes, Teen Angst, Virtual Reality, Wealth, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Единственная забота Котонохи была в том, чтобы психопаспорт не изменил своего цвета.
Relationships: Itou Makoto/Katsura Kotonoha, Itou Makoto/Saionji Sekai





	Illusion is mine

**Author's Note:**

> песни Ling Tosite Shigure, под которые писалось:
> 
> Haze  
> Contrast  
> Flower  
> Secret cm  
> Illusion is mine  
> White silence

Единственная забота Котонохи была в том, чтобы психопаспорт не изменил своего цвета. Она, спокойная и милая девочка, маленькое чудо, которое радует окружающих, никогда не понимала, почему он темнеет у других людей.  
 ** _«Что такое печаль?»  
«Что такое злость?»_**  
Родители ласково звали её куколкой и с детства повторяли: главное — сохранять позитивный настрой и спокойствие. Они достаточно богаты для частного обучения, разве что дали возможность девочке учиться с подругой. Многочисленные репетиторы, начиная с математики и заканчивая икебаной и фортепиано, приходили потом, только для неё одной. Сэкай не обижалась, сама понимала — не ровня ей, девочка из бедной семьи, да и незачем, ей-то не пригодятся изящные искусства и музыкальные инструменты (хотя когда-то на День Рождения Котоноха подарила ей гитару, но ни разу не видела, как она играла).  
При первой встрече, кстати, они не поладили.  
Сэкай скинула её с качели, маленькая хулиганка, и девчонка расплакалась, убегая к родителям.  
«У неё красный психопаспорт», — сказали они, ласково гладя по волосам. — «Тебе бы лучше держаться подальше».  
Та гуляла с мальчишками, подстриженная под одного из них, такая же худая и грязная. Только футболка была розовенькой, с миленькими цветочками…  
Через три маминых кекса они подружились.  
Котоноха обожала делать из неё своего Принца, играть в «дочки-матери» с огромными, в их тогдашний рост куклами. Подруга была очень красивой в камзолах, украшенных золотыми нитками. Родители больше не говорили, что она плохая. Они тоже умилялись и обнимали девочку. Когда пришла пора поступать в школу…  
…она никогда не задумывалась, каким образом Сэкай осталась с ней, а не пошла в шумное и живое место, каким она его описывала, приходя с тестов. Её психопаспорт становился розовым, когда она, уминая плюшки, рассказывала о внешней жизни.  
 _«Только, знаешь, это единственное безопасное место. На улице очень плохо, Ко»._  
И она верила. Сэкай все-таки её подруга.

Котоноха мечтала влюбиться с тех пор, когда у неё появились книжки о любви.  
«Пф, любовь?» — говорила подруга. — «Что в ней хорошего?»  
Но девочка не сдавалась. Ей было всего 13, хотелось держаться за руки с мальчиками, ходить с ними гулять и даже — о Господи! — целоваться потом. Ну, когда губы касаются губ…  
Подруга показала ей, что это не настолько приятно, как она представляла.  
«И правда, ничего сверхъестественного», — сказала домоседка, подумав иначе.  
Даже к искусанным сухим губам прикасаться было хорошо. Правильно. И она уговаривала родителей изо всех сил, чтобы поступить в старшую школу. Не потому, что там мальчики, а потому, что «мамочка, я хочу завести новых друзей».  
«Старые не подходят?», — удивился отец, отрываясь от голограммы.  
Она покраснела и промямлила что-то насчет _«веселья старших классов»_.  
В следующем учебном году она села за удобную парту в частной школе. Рядом сидела Сэкай, и она только сейчас заметила, что та вытянулась в стройную дерзкую красавицу. Все вокруг были хорошими. В классе было всего 10 человек, считая их, но все только потому, что школа была действительно дорогой. Котонохе нравилось учиться. Стройные ряды букв и цифр завораживали с детства, а пособия привлекали наглядностью и красочностью. Почему-то ей дали кличку Принцесса.  
 _ **«Принцесса — это же хорошо? Значит, все в порядке».**_  
Она была пониже остальных, ей тяжело давалась даже та элементарная физкультура, которую им преподавали. Каким-то образом она сдавала тесты. И это было единственное, что ей не особо удавалось. Она почти не расстраивалась.  
 _ **«У каждого свои слабости и сильные стороны».**_  
Но мальчик, который ей понравился, смотрел свысока. Его неизменно желтый психопаспорт был для неё как солнышко. Он поправлял невидимые очки, а глаза казались кусочками тумана. Тонкий нос и губы, стянутые в нитку. Темные волосы, которых хотелось коснуться, хотя бы и так невесомо, как тогда губ подруги. Он относился к ней плохо. Она не видела причин, не понимала, но чувствовала.  
— Чего грустишь, дочь?  
— Меня не любят.  
— Не волнуйся об этом. Лучше учись.  
И она училась. Ходила на тренировки, переставая отставать, а он начинал улыбаться ей. Сдержанно, холодно, но улыбаться же. Он даже здоровался утром и потом прощался.  
 **«Внутри меня рассвет».**  
Она чувствовала, как внутри загорается что-то теплое.

Оказалось, что Сэкай знакома с ним чуть лучше — он её бывший сосед, теперь переехавший в район покруче. Она знала, что ему нравится техника, и он мечтает работать в Бюро Общественной Безопасности. Она знала его любимый цвет — зеленый, его любимое блюдо — картошку фри с куриными крылышками, его любимую группу, любимый фильм…  
«Я много о нем знаю. Раньше мы были лучшими друзьями».  
Какая-то мыслишка забрела в голову Котонохи — _когда раньше_? Но она сразу прогнала это. Как же Сэкай может её предать?  
Она пригласила парня на бейсбольный матч. Он радовался, когда любимая команда выиграла. Он стеснялся перед её родителями. Он так органично смотрелся в новой куртке и в её комнате, будто был там всегда.  
 _ **«Я люблю тебя, Макото».**_  
Он не спешил разбрасываться словами. Она была счастлива и без этого.  
Главное — он рядом. Все остальное неважно.

Сэкай заболела. Её полнедели не было в школе, но она отвечала на сообщения. Котоноха, как хорошая подруга, решила навестить больную. До этого она была у неё дома всего раз, в начальной школе. Там было весело — взрослых не было дома, но было два маленьких брата, играющиеся с примитивными голограммами. Ей было с ними весело.  
Кстати, Макото-кун подвернул ногу на дружеском матче. Можно было потом поехать и к нему, хотя он стеснялся еще больше таких разговоров, все говоря: «Милая, не время».  
Адреса добыть оказалось несложно. Достаточно было заглянуть в классный журнал, пока никто не пришел. Сложнее было уйти со школы, ведь водитель каждый раз забирал девочек, развозя по домам или куда нужно было. Пришлось соврать о медпункте и такси.  
К счастью, к парню идти оказалось совсем недалеко. Правда, его мама посмотрела отчего-то большими глазами, когда Котоноха сказала: «Понимаете, я его девушка…», но все поняла, когда та представилась.  
— Ах, это ты… Макото о тебе много говорил. Ты еще красивее, чем по его рассказам. Он поехал к врачу. А почему ты не в школе?  
— Слишком волновалась за него…  
— Не переживай, котенок, — грустно улыбнулась та. — Переживать за мальчиков — последнее дело. Лучше иди обратно в класс, я ему расскажу. Хотя… Хочешь, могу позвонить и спросить, что делать дальше?  
— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнувшись, покачала головой она. — Я обратно в школу приду.  
Конечно, в школу девочка не собиралась. Нарушать правила было волнительно, хотя и безусловной ошибкой. Ничего, в книжках говорилось, что один раз — можно, от этого ничего не будет, главное — чтобы никому не навредило, не нарушило чистоту душевного состояния.  
Сэкай жила не в трущобах, как раньше, а в многоэтажке в другом районе. Девочка едет на лифте, почему-то встречая своего парня на нужном этаже.  
— А ты почему…  
— Ну, мы же друзья, — лучезарно улыбнулся он. — Навещал твою любимую подругу. Да и мой врач недалеко принимает…  
— Как твоя нога?  
— Почти в порядке… Ладно, я пойду.  
— Х-хорошо.  
Она проходит к квартире, и подруга ежится за дверью, увидев её на видеофоне. Быстро скидывает с себя одеяло, в котором пошла в туалет, потом плюет и накидывает обратно, демонстративно шаркая тапочками по полу и покашливая.  
— О, привет… А чего вы вместе с парнем не пришли, а?  
— Увы, не договаривались, — обняла её Котоноха. — Как ты?  
— Ох, еще болею, как и писала. А у вас даже мышление похожее становится, — сделала комплимент та. — В один день пришли…  
Разговор был приятным ровно до тех пор, пока на коммуникаторе девочки не появилась гневная видеограмма от мамы.

Дома был скандал. Она плакала и молила не переводить её обратно, и родители — как всегда — поддались её искренней грусти.  
— Больше так не делай, — трепали они её по волосам. — Будь хорошей девочкой, как и раньше…  
И она слезно обещала так не делать, не заставлять их волноваться, она же на самом деле не плохая… Сэкай вышла со следующей недели. Была немного отстраненной, зато Мако-кун, вышедший чуть раньше, хохмил и радовался жизни. Теперь они общались втроем. Парень и подруга часто ссорились, но Котоноха благодаря милой натуре всегда умудрялась мирить.  
Остальные в классе перешептывались. Наверное, из-за их хорошей дружбы. Она не понимала чувства зависти, потому относилась к завистникам с сочувствием. Насколько же надо быть глупым, чтобы хотеть того, что есть у другого?  
Можно приложить усилия, и оно будет твоим.  
Она искренне верила в это.  
Урок отменили. Она решила не беспокоить водителя, ведь у подруги еще занятия, а у парня — курсы, и приехала домой на такси.  
— …Послушай, ей, наверное, надо платить еще больше.  
— Куда больше-то? И так — квартиру купили, а она меры не знает!  
— Ну, с каждым годом все сложнее…  
— Так пусть ссорится… — осекся отец. — Привет, Принцесса.  
— Привет, папочка. Так меня и в школе называют, как мило, — улыбнулась она. — А вы о чем?  
— Да так, — толкнула мама папу. — Сотрудница обнаглела совсем…  
— Так увольте её, — беспечно бросила девочка. — Зачем она вам нужна, если еще и ленивая?  
Родители переглянулись и ухмыльнулись.  
— Она делает слишком важное дело.  
— Тогда научите её делать это лучше… Ладно, я пошла почитаю.  
В коммуникаторе висело странное сообщение без адресата.  
«Кажется, кончилась твоя веселая жизнь, Принцесса».  
Она сочла его за спам, но…  
Прикрепленное видео вселило в неё тревогу. Сэкай и Макото сидели в кафе без неё. Он нежно гладил руку девушки, а она тянула сквозь соломинку что-то мутное.  
«Ты такая классная!»  
«Ты тоже, Макото»  
Она сняла наушники. Да нет, какой-то бред. Пошла на кухню, но…  
Родители снова спорили.  
— Сколько это может продолжаться? — кричала мать. — Не зашли мы слишком далеко?  
— 16 лет продолжается, и дальше будет! Так надо, так хорошо!  
— В каком месте? Да что вообще с ней будет, Ацуши?!  
Она не встряла в разговор, потому что неприлично было даже подслушивать.  
— Она и дальше будет нашей маленькой Принцессой…  
— Говори за себя! Твоей! — разозлилась мама. — Твоя бывшая подкинула нам её, а ты и рад, оформил все документы на нас двоих, ты же её по прежнему любишь?!  
— Нет! Я тебя люблю, глупая! — крикнул он. — Да и Ко… Как ты можешь так о ней?  
— Да, она мне как родная… Но… Если я беременна?! Скажешь идти на аборт?!  
— Нет… Я так рад, любимая… — успокоился он, наверное, заключив её в объятия. — У нас будет ребенок… Чудесно.  
— Только не надо его… Так…  
Котоноха застыла на месте, слушая их поцелуи. Мир пошатнулся. Мама ей не родная. Её родная мама — незнакомая женщина. У неё будет братик или сестра. Что-то продолжается 16 лет. Почти столько же, как она живет. Что же это… Что…  
Сэкай не брала трубку. Наверное, телефон в раздевалке забыла.  
Она решила пойти к парню. Его курсы вроде бы скоро закончатся, а его мама — хорошая, разрешит подождать у него в комнате… Наконец она увидит его святую обитель…  
«Мам, пап, я гулять», — начиркала она. И ушла, перед тем наведя марафет, желая успокоиться.

Подъезжая к его дому на такси (она не хотела ждать ни секунды), Котоноха мелко тряслась от слез, но хотелось уткнуться носом в дружеское или любимое плечо, там уже дать волю чувствам. Сэкай не отвечала, но и не сбрасывала. Очевидно, телефон на беззвучном в сумке. Парень был на тренировке, но, может, мама…  
Она позвонила в дверь, ей не открыли. Тогда девочка села на лавочку у приоткрытого окна. Из комнаты раздавались скрип кровати и азартные женские стоны. Она покраснела. Не то, чтобы в обществе больше не было фильмов и разговоров взрослого содержания, Котоноха этого избегала и боялась. Даже когда он предложил, она застенчиво промурлыкала что-то вроде «ну, это, после выпускного, может? ..». Она не слышала стонов вживую, не имея привычки по ночам ходить к родителям (а спальня у них была со звукоизоляцией, это она помнила еще с детства, когда в разгар вечеринки укладывали спать). Стоны становились все громче, а в конце последовал мужской рык.  
— Твою мать! — раздался через несколько секунд сердитый голос… Сэкай?! — Ты мог этого не делать? Что за замашки в этот раз?  
— Извини, — легкомысленно бросил парень знакомым голосом. - О, сообщение от нее.  
— А мне звонила. Кто первый, Мако? ..  
Сердце девочки упало в пятки.  
Боже, какой же она была дурой…  
Она отключила коммуникатор и пошла домой.

 _ **«Что делать, если парень…»**_  
Пальцы застыли на клавиатуре. Дальше двигаться было сложно, в голове не укладывалось. Как он мог ей изменить? Почему? Зачем? Из-за чего именно ее лучшая (и единственная) подруга? Она оттолкнула клавиатуру и бросилась на кровать, выпуская жгучую боль в груди подушке, а не Сэкай. Не предательнице. Котоноха не знала, как теперь смотреть в глаза родителям и Макото. В его лживые серые глаза…  
На столе была голограмма.  
«Доченька, мы с мамой уехали по делам. Будем завтра вечером. Целуем, твои мама и папа»  
Какие же они у нее хорошие… Всегда старались ради нее, любили и обожали…  
С очередным глотком кофе в голове наконец щелкнули винтики. Любили. Обожали. Все ради нее, **Принцессы**.  
Три маминых тортика подкупили крошку. Квартира отдельно от шумной семьи купила девушку.  
Сочувственный взгляд мамы «парня». Она ведь не могла не знать. Какова причина? Долги? Захотелось жилье новое? Или на кону будущее Макото?  
 _«Не волнуйся, лучше учись»._  
И любимый в кармане.  
 **Все вокруг нее ложь.**  
Она понимает — в сахарном мире нет места правде. В настоящем — нет сладости. С ватных облаков она больно упала.  
«Все — ложь», — думает Котоноха, и слезинка падает в полупустую кружку.

 _ **«Как убить человека»**_  
Нынешняя коммусеть, в отличие от древнего Интернета, скорее всего, отправила бы заявку в Бюро. Пока что девушка не хотела умирать.  
По крайней мере, первой.  
Они должны быть мертвы.  
Лживая сука с маской улыбки и похотливый ублюдок.  
Она сказала родителям, что ее взяли в студсовет, и получила полное право на свободу после школы. Они ничего не заподозрили: не скрывали своего счастья от нее, признались о втором ребенке, и именно поэтому остались живы. Она все-таки любила их. Отец был не виноват, что его план провалился. Мама — тоже. По статистике в подобных семьях мачеха хотя бы недолюбливала дочь, но в этой девочка даже не подозревала правды. Они заслуживали жизнь.  
Она не знала, что будет дальше, после убийства. Попробует отсидеться где-то далеко? Для этого нужно много денег. Придет обратно? Исключено. Наверное, сдастся в клинику сама, оттуда выходят здоровыми, так говорят по телевизору.  
Она следила за ними. На курсы Сэкай не ходила. Записалась, отдала деньги, но сенсей наругал испуганную Котоноху: «О чем вообще думает Ваша сестра?!» Макото ходил на занятия два раза в неделю, иногда пропуская по причине «плохого самочувствия». Она не знала, что у него плохое здоровье (хотя в карточке, найденной у медсестры, это никак не отражено).  
Все — ложь.  
Ей пока что удавалось скрывать от остальных. Психопасспорт немного потемнел. «Я слишком волнуюсь за экзамены», — подыграла она родителям, те покачали головами, как всегда, обняли и утешили.  
Интересно, была ли ее хорошая учеба также их заслугой?  
День Х подходил.

— Сэкай, идем сегодня ко мне? — мило улыбнулась Принцесса. — У тебя сегодня ведь нет курсов?  
— Н-ну да, — почти не стушевалась та. — Что будем делать?  
— В игру клевую играть, с новыми чудесными голограммами… И тортик, как всегда!  
Естественно, Сэкай согласилась.  
У нее дома даже шлема нет.  
Коэффициент преступности Котонохи ехидно рос до допустимой нормы. Она попыталась успокоиться. Открыла книгу по анатомии на карте вен и артерий, прочитала о выбранной сонной. Поняла, что лучше всего перерезать шею, чтоб наверняка. Родители в очередной раз куда-то уехали, так что никто ей не помешает.  
— И где твоя игра? — дружелюбно протянула предательница.  
— Надевай шлем, а я пока включу…  
Та, ничего не думая, вводила логин и пароль, когда подруга подошла сзади и с силой нажала на кнопку лазерной пилы, будто от этого зависела глубина пореза. Оружие вжикнуло, пронзив горло недостаточно глубоко. Сэкай пыталась скинуть шлем, но Котоноха довела дело до конца, замахнувшись и, закрыв глаза, вжикнув еще раз. На пол виноградом посыпались пальцы, пытавшиеся расстегнуть застежку, и густым вином потекла кровь. Как хорошо, что она не увидела лица… Шея хрустнула. Голова висела на волоске.  
Котоноху вырвало.  
Бежать, бежать как можно дальше! Какая месть, какая смерть?! Было противно и грязно, девочка спешно переодевалась, и тут запиликал коммуникатор убитой.  
«Сладкая, я соскучился»  
Нельзя отступать, пока жива причина их раздора. Он сам виноват, что не отдал достаточно товара-любви за ее деньги и обожание.

Макото-куна она вытянула из дому аналогично. Конечно, не к себе, она не знала, когда вернутся родители, но «посмотреть на звезды», заказав с маминой карты, оставшейся дома, номер в гостинице. Она подготовилась куда тщательнее: лучшее платье, только купленные чулки и белье. Он хотел ее тело? Она заманит его телом.  
Он увидит, чего хочет она.  
Коэффициент преступности немного упал. Наказать того, кто неправ — правильно. Жаль, что за подобное не отвечает какой-нибудь Комитет верности, чтобы не было самосуда. В большой туристической сумке лежала клеенка. Она же хорошая девочка, не запачкает пол в чужой комнате (особенно еле оттерев его в своей). Котоноха не знала, что делать с телом Сэкай, но вспомнила стоны, и, зажав нос, порубила на части, время от времени наклоняясь от клеенки к унитазу. Куски поместились в сумку чуть меньше этой.  
«Лазерная пила — лучше всех», — отстраненно думала она, скидывая «подругу» в канал.  
Будто ничего и не произошло.  
Какому-то подошедшему полицейскому показала свой изумрудный паспорт.  
— Побольше отдыхайте, девушка, — промяукала огромная кошка. В такси она с облегчением вздохнула: коэффициент упал до нормы, и перестала считать то, за чем едет, преступлением. В конце концов, так не считает даже Сивилла, а она-то точно умнее старшеклассницы.  
Значит, Котоноха поступает правильно.

Макото прилизал пятерней волосы и нервно сглотнул. Сегодня его официальная девушка была до невозможности красивой, хоть и давала только посмотреть, даже не пощупать. Тяжелая грудь в кружевном бюстгальтере, чулки и трусики в тон, распущенные подвитые волосы…  
— Я в душ, — сладко протянул он.  
Она улыбнулась. Значит, не придется тупить пилу, все обернулось лучшим образом, как в старом запрещенном фильме у родителей.  
— Может, лучше в ванну? .. — мурлыкнула она.  
— Только с тобой.  
— Залезай, я сейчас… Стесняюсь.  
Он окатил себя водой и залез в тепло в предвкушении. Какая муха укусила закомплексованную отличницу? Такого еще даже с Сэкай не было. Если бы подобное произошло раньше, может, он бы с той и не замутил…  
Она медленно сняла чулки, представляя, как с нее их снял бы кто-то другой. Выше, умнее и красивее, не мечтательно-тупой Макото. Кто-то такой же, как она — с чувством справедливости, логикой и непременно взрослый, кто не предаст и придет на помощь, когда надо… Белье она тоже сняла, чуть не плача от осознания — никого она не встретит. Таких принцев не существует.  
— Ты долго? — крикнул парень, и девчонка застыла в проходе, пряча что-то за спиной:  
— Закрой глаза.  
Он бы их держал открытыми вечность: то, что увидал, заставляло исходить слюной. Да, у Сэкай была фигура, но более изящная, не такое отличное тело взрослой оформившейся женщины.  
«Брошу другую к чертям», — подумал он, выполняя просьбу. Она воткнула вилку, включила и бросила к нему фен. Вопреки ожиданиям тело дергалось не как в той комедии, а страшно и уродливо. Хлопок, и комната осталась в темноте.  
Она успела только одеться, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— Да, спасибо, — вскрикнула она.  
«А, может, все и к лучшему», — невпопад подумала Котоноха, не став расчленять парня, забирая пилу под одежду с собой. Немного налички, коммуникатор —, а что дальше?  
Дверь начала открываться.  
— Я вызвал электриков, чтоб они… — начал нести бред консьерж.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Вы уходите? А где Ваш спутник?  
Она едва удержалась, чтоб не ударить настырного мужчину.  
— Спит.  
Он заметил, что с девушкой что-то не так.  
— Ваш психопаспорт, пожалуйста.  
Лазерная пила наискось ударила по беззащитной шее. Кровь окропила лицо девушки.  
Вот и все.  
Сдали нервы. Нужно бежать. Куда? Как? А главное…  
 **Зачем?**  
На психопаспорте отражалась цифра в 256 единиц. Цвет — темный лесной.  
 _ **Интересно, бывают ли черные психопаспорта?**_ **  
Она думала, что самое главное — беречь свой цвет, но потеряла нечто за ним.**

Лазерная пила почти затупилась, но все-таки разрубила электронный замок, и дверь на крышу приоткрылась. Удивительное небо. Август. Звездопад. Почти как в сказках, однако она уже не понимала — ей это только снится или есть на самом деле?  
Она включила коммуникатор. Последняя модель, писк моды, можно с легкостью зайти в коммуполе и без шлема. Голограмма пыталась покрыть «помещение» благородной комнатой, в которой они с сетевыми товарищами пили чай, но сил не хватило.  
«Милые мои! Я вас всегда любила, даже если вы роботы или купленные люди, даже если вы прохожие. Я долгое время не зайду в сеть. Я заболела, но  
 **ни о чем не жалею»**  
«Что-то случилось?» — пришло почти сразу стилизованное под старину письмо.  
«Все будет в порядке», — ответила она и вышла из комнаты.  
«Дорогие мама с папой! Желаю вам счастья и удачи со следующим ребенком. С любовью, Котоноха».  
«Он сыграл свою роль», — подумала она, наблюдая падение устройства. Кинула туда же и пилу. Оперативники оцепили место происшествия, а ей стало невероятно спокойно. Она смотрела на суету внизу и мечтала о Принце. А вот бы он вошел… Обнял… Забрал с собой…  
— Ни с места!  
Она обернулась к ним, подняв руки.  
— Коэффициент преступности слишком высок. Перехожу в режим уничтожения, — пробормотала машинка, но за ней стоял Он. Тот, кого выдумала, с кем хотела бы уйти. Он ведь очень добрый, там, в глубине, за маской недовольства.  
— Не стреляй, Когами! Она же ребенок, — кричала какая-то девчонка из-за спины. Похожа чем-то на Сэкай. Наверняка на ней тоже маска хорошей девочки, а внутри — гниль.  
— Стойте, Кацура-сан!  
Они же все понимают. Они же слуги Сивиллы, а она всегда права. Они знают, что делают. Она улыбнулась.  
Она смотрит в дуло Доминатора, раскрывает объятия заряду и спокойно делает шаг навстречу. Девушка позади Прекрасного принца, ожившего на мгновение перед смертью, вскрикивает, а в его глазах… Нечто родное и близкое.  
Она не хочет понимать их общую пустоту и делает шаг в бездну.


End file.
